theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare in Nether World
Summary In this blockish adventure, the Team heads to Minecraft Fan Fiction Wiki, and are trapped in the Nether and are hunted down by the Slenderman. Toon and Nick join the team, in an effort to escape the Wiki before Slenderman gets them. Plot group of 5 run thru the forest. ???: GOT TO GET THE PAGE..... GOT TO GET THE PAGE... BEFORE HE COMES.... BEFORE HE COMES...... run thru the forest and find a truck. Second ???: Archibald.... maybe we should return the first page back, and then maybe he won't c- Archibald: NO! WE MUST GO! HE TOOK MY GIRL.... THE FIRST CHILD. Now... my son is all alone, less then a year old. I must find the pages and go to the Nether to save my child. My girl. find a second page that says NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! and a picture of a tall man with long arms. Suddenly, one of the men disappear. Then another, and another, and then only Archibald is left. Archibald: You.... he sees something, and starts running. Archibald: AAHHH... STOP FOLLOWING ME! keeps running, and then arrives at a house, when he realizes nothing's there. Archibald: Is he .... gone? turns around, and sees a man in a black suit with super long arms, and a white faceless head. Archibald: NO... DON'T ... TAKE... ME..... SLENDERMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 grabs the man and turns towards the ground. A giant tablet grows from the ground, and the middle of it starts to break. They form a giant purple portal that shows a Hell-like world on the other side. Slenderman takes Archibald, and enters the portal. In a blinding flash, the tablet disappears. Song is on his chair infront of a big monitor, as he is typing something on his keyboard. Zon: I miss my bowls of cereal ;_; Sci: I miss my Power Suit from G.E.A.R... Brian: I miss my sword.. Jack: I miss my di- Chrono: I FOUND IT!! Sci: ._. Zon: ._. Brian: ._. Sci: ._. Jack: I was gonna say dictironary... Sci: Oh.. Chrono: Ugh, seriously guys, get serious. Zon: I CAN'T BE SERIOUS WITHOUT MY CEREAL! >_< Jack: You are never serious... Zon: Fuq u. Chrono:..DAMMIT! angriliy pushes the Keyboard away. Chrono: What I meant was... I found a good Wiki that we might use to get help from! Zon: What wiki? Chrono: Okay.. according to this... opened a new tab and a screen of images and text came out. Chrono: It's called Minecraft Fan Fiction Wiki. Sci: MINECRAFT! :D Zon: Aw man <.< Brian: HELL YES! Chrono:..According to this Statistics Screen, the Wiki isn't as populated and content-packed as TEE or BTFF, but it's gaining more and more new users and content every day or so. Sci: So...we can get help from there! Chrono: Exactly, and the best part of all.. The Hacker or the Hackbots haven't discovered the Wiki yet! So we got nothing to fear! Jack: Awesome! What are waiting for then? Chrono: I forgot to mention one thing... night is scary in the Minecraft world, there might not be hackbots, but there are all kinds of creatures there... Brian:... And possibily, even some we haven't heard of.. since it's FAN FICTION.. Sci: We can take em! Zon: Well.. okay.. Chrono: Alright, just a little more clicks... opened a few more tabs, wrote a couple of rows of code, then pressed Enter. A hole formed in the wall. A cylinder-like container formed and came out of the wall and opened. A blue shift of energy appears inside. Brian: Nice! :D Jack: Alright, let's pack our stuff and move out! :D few minutes later. stands in front of the Teleportation Tube, packed and ready. Chrono: Good luck, guys. I'll stay here and keep an eye out. If you need any help, feel free to contact me. Brian: Typical for Chrono.. Sci: Alright, let's go! all rushed in the Tube, a bright blue flash filled the Tower then faded away. Chrono went back on working on his computer. running sound is heard over grass, then we see an Enderman-like creature with a white hoodie and headphones. It stopped running. ???: Dammit Toon, hurry up! teen in a green and white hoodie with it's backside showing a creeper face runs after the Enderman-like creature. Toon: *Breathing heavily* Sorry... this is.. taking awhile.. ???: It's k... man.. I think we lost him... 's Minecraft Self.]] Toon: Me too.. Let's keep moving! Nick: Got it! continued running for about 7 minutes, then they stopped by a tree. Nick: There it is! grabbed a piece of paper from the tree, where it was strapped on. Nick: 2 outta 8... Toon: Well... we're screwed.. Nick: Not yet! We can still find them! Toon: But.. okay.. let's move! Nick: Gotcha! before Nick made a step, Slenderman teleported behind him and Toon. Toon: SH*T! LET'S GTFO!! both started running, but Slenderman teleported in front of them. Nick and Toon stopped. Nick: Oh god.... Toon: Um.... hi? started getting close to them, then a dark blue portal opened behind Slenderman with a light beam shooting in the sky. Slenderman looked behind him. Nick: ._. Toon: Beacon? Nick: I think so... jumped out of the portal first, while Brian, Jack and Zon behind him. Sci: Come on come on LETS GO! Brian: Looks like we got company... Zon: >.< Jack: HIYAAAAA!!! tried to kick Slenderman in the face, but he teleported away. Sci made a step forward and looked around. slenderman has no face Sci: Gone. Nick: Is it over...? Toon: *Moves his hands away from his face*.. I think so.. Brian: Hey look! Civilians! Nick: Hey.... OMG SCI!? BRIAN!? ZON!? JACK!?! Toon: Jack! Jack: TOON! :D both high-5'd. Nick: What are you guys doing here? Nvm.. you really saved our lives xD Sci: Heh, thanks... we were about to ask you the same question.. Sci, Jack, Brian and Zon started glowing white Jack: HUH!? ._. Brian: This is weird.. Zon: Whoaaaaa :O all became shorter and blocky-like. Brian: ERMEHGERD AWESOME!! Jack: ._. Sci: Dafuq happened O.o Zon: ikr all took a look on their hands. Sci put his hand on his ear Sci: Chrono? Chrono, from his computer: Heh, this is more interesting than I expected. Sci: What do you mean? Chrono: It would appear that any outsiders who enter the Minecraft dimension become affected under it's natural conditions. Sci: Which means...? Chrono: In other words, it transforms non-blocky things that enter it into blocky things... Sci: You heard that guys? Brian: So now we're Minecraft characters? AWESOME! :D Jack: Wait.. are we going to stay like this forever? Chrono: Nah, you'll probably revert to your regular appearances when you exit the Minecraft world. Sci: Well, good enough for me. Jack: Me too, I guess.. Zon: This is weird >.< Toon: Soooo.. what are you guys doing here? Nick: Wait, first.. how did you guys get here? That portal thing wasn't a Beacon... Zon: Bacon? What bacon? mouth opened with a very-scary looking jaw with the throat being slightly deformed, his entire body started shaking and emitting blue particles. Nick: THATS BEACON YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!! Zon: .____. Sci: ... Brian: ... Jack: O.o Toon: XD changed back to normal and closed his mouth. Sci:.... Never.. do that..again.. Nick: Sorry, Enderman stuff xD Brian: Sooo..... back to why we're here.. Toon: Let's make some campfire first. grabbed Flint and Steel and made a campfire. Everyone sat around it. Toon: After me, Nick, Brandon Rhea and the rest of you helped you, I got sucked inside my computer and been stuck in this forest for about a week.. Nick: I came to MCFF, here to be exact, looking for Toon.. Toon: What happened to Chaturn? I didn't see the end.. Nick: Me too, I was too busy searching for Toon here.. Sci: Chaturn is destroyed... it's gone.. Nick:...... Toon: Holy sh... Sci: It's true... we couldn't stop it... Toon: What happened after that? Sci: Well.. after the fall of Chaturn.. starts explaining about their adventures after that. The Genrex Fanfic Wiki and their adventure on TEE. Nick: Whoa... we really DID miss a lot.... Toon: So.. you guys came here, looking for help from us? Sci: Yes, we need all the help we can get to fight The Hacker and the Hackbots, but from what we saw already, you guys aren't less busy than us.. Nick: Actually, we usually go mining or writing new stuff here, but suddenly, Slenderman attacked the Wiki. He's been wandering around this forest since 4 days or so... Toon: We've been trying to escape him, but... stood up. Nick: He has somehow gotten a hold of the Chunk Generation. No matter how far we go, any direction, the forest won't stop generating further and further. Toon: Me and Nick have been trying to figure out how to get past this, and we kinda found the solution. If we find the 8 pages, there might be some way to get outta here. Nick: Sadly, we've only found 2 so far.. and you saw that we almost got killed before you came.. Sci: Hmmmmm.... Looks like our search won't be that easy.. Brian: It never is :P Jack: You guys thinking what I'm thinking? was eating a cookied Chicken. Zon: Cereal? Everyone: NO. Sci: We're gonna help you guys, if we're gonna get help, we need to help you first. Brian: Besides, there's no other way to leave this world. Chrono's portal doesn't work backwards... well here anyways. Zon: Well... fuq. Toon: Really? With 8 of us here, we got nothing to fear! Jack: That rhymed :P Toon: Whoops XD few minutes later.. pulled out his Diamond Sword, he also gave a bow and a stack of arrows to Sci and an Iron Sword to Brian. Sci: Awesome! Brian: Niiiceeee :D Nick: Alright, let's go! all ran towards the pathway of the forest. A few minutes later. They come a cross a path that splits into 2 different paths. Jack: Dammit, where to now? Nick: I say we split up, we'll have a higher chance on finding the rest of the 6 pages. Sci: Well.. okay. Nick: Me, Brian and Sci will go left, while Jack, Toon and Zon can go right. Okay? Toon: K.... and Nick. Nick: Yeah? Toon: Watch your back. Nick: Thanks, you too. K, let's go! Sci and Brian took the left path, while Zon, Jack and Toon took the right. We see Nick leading the way. Brian: Sooo..... how's TWOH going here? I haven't been able to write much of it with this Hacker problem. Nick: Meh, it's going pretty well. You should see your alternate self xD. Brian: Oh lol Nick: Ah... I haven't had much motivation writing MY series... Brian: Nick, how'd you really get here? To MCFF? Nick: Well... I was attacking the Hacker, on BTFF when something happened to my computer. An error message appeared, before it grew a bright light. I was consumed by it, and then... I landed here. It took me a while to realaize I was on the internet. That's when I started looking for Toon. Brian: And Slenderman? Nick: I have no fudging idea why he's here. Well... I might. See... I think that with some " Wikis " , that the content creates a world, or Worlds. So really, while we are techinally on the internet, we are in multiple parrarrel univeres, shaped by mere ideas. Basiclly, when you come up with an idea, it creates a whole new universe. Oh, and I think that because of that, its connected to the virtual game, Minecraft itself. Brian: Whoa. Universeception. they see a rock with a page on it. They grab it, when they hear something. Nick: He's here. Brian: Who? not responding, tells Brian something. Nick: There's a song about him, kinda like Nightmare on Elm Street. One, Two.... Slenderman's coming for you.... Three, Four.... Lock Your Creeper Door.... Brian: Five.... Six... grab you diamond swords and sticks. Seven, Eight.... gonna not be bait. Nine Ten... never sleep again. Nick: Well actually that isn't part of the song but... HOLY MOTHER OF... appears in front of them and they start running away Brian: Man, I didn't think he could do that! Nick: Have you PLAYED Slender before? keep running as Slenderman looks on, then turns around, howls, and disappears Commerial Zon, and Jack are walking down another road. Toon: You guys ever play Slender? Zon: Nope. I've been busy with the whole " The End of Wikia as we know it " stuff. Toon: Lawl, true. Man, I hope they didn't release anything new with Man of Steel. Jack: They moved it closer. It was released 3 days ago. :/ Toon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jack: Just kidding. Toon: Not funny dude. Not funny. beach slaps Jack Toon: Bad Jack. Jack, crying: OW beach slaps Jack again and again until Zon stops him. Jack, crying to death: I'm SORRY!!!!! Zon: Toon -_- Toon: Fine, I'm done. Sorry. beach punches Toon to the ground Jack: All Better. Brian and Nick run towards them. Brian: GUYS! SLENDERMAN... IS .... WAS.... Nick: UGH... SO.... QUICK... UGH... I HA...TE... MINE....CRAFT... slaps Nick Brian: Never say that dude. Nick: Well ACE OF SPADES doesn't have FUDGING SLENDERMAN! Toon: Wait a second. Where's Sci? Realization dawns on everyone Zon: Oh Crap. Nick: Yeah, what Zon said. Sci.... he was taken by Slenderman I guess. I don't know where though. walk down the road when they see a bunch of giant rocks. Toon notices two pages on the rock. Toon: Why are there two pages? Nick: Hmm... you don't think... grabs them, and then all of a sudden, Slenderman appears behind the group. Everyone: AHHHH grabs Nick and Jack with his arms. Then, the rocks mold together to form a giant tablet, and then a giant purple portal appears. Toon: IT'S THE NETHER! THAT'S WHERE SLENDERMAN GOES! winds of the portal, along with Slendeman forces the group into the portal, and then the tablet returns to its appearence as the rocks. The Gang falls into what would be described as a Minecraft Hell, but they land on a cliff, and enter a cave. Toon catches a quick glimpse of Slenderman looking them, before leaving. Brian: We're in the Nether now. The rest of the pages are in the Overworld. We're trapped here, and we're trapped in MCFF. At least, until we are killed by Slenderman. Zon: Ya don't say? Brian: Fuq u. stood up and pulled out his diamond sword again. He pointed up to a large ledge of Netherrack. Nick: Over there. We can't get out of this cave by ourselves, that's the only way. Jack: We'll have to go THERE? Nick: That's the only way out of this cave... Toon: I agree with Nick, if we have a chance to escape we should take it. Brian: ..Hmmm.. same, I guess... Nick: K, let's go! all moved through the opening of the cave and arrived on the ledge, which had a narrow pathway towards a big piece of land made out of Netherrack. Brian: Sooo.... was the new AoS good? Nick: Not at all.. Jagex has ruined a game once again -.- Zon: What's AoS? Nick: (You don't say) APES ON STEROIDS. Brian: XD were all walking forward, but Nick suddenly stopped walking. He stayed still for about 2 seconds. Nick:....GUYS WATCH OUT! rushed towards Brian, Jack, Toon and Zon and pushed them on the ground. A big fireball crashed into the ledge behind them, with Netherrack falling into the lava below. Jack: WHAT THE SHEET WAS THAT!?? grabbed his diamond sword with 2 hands. Nick: ...Ghasts. giant white squid-like monsters came flying from behind a big patch of Glowstone, which was hanging on the "roof" of the Nether. They started shooting Fireballs towards the team, Nick stepped forward and started smashing the balls away with his sword. Nick: AGH! A little help here? pulled out his iron sword. Brian: Sure, I'm an expert on Ghastball! >:D Nick: Ghastball.....xD were both blasting the fireballs back at the Ghasts, until they eventually killed them. Nick:... Phew... Brian: That was a close one... *Crack* Toon: Uhm... guys.... part of the ledge slided down to the Netherrack with Nick on it. Nick: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Toon: NICK! fell into the lava, as well as the piece of the ledge. Everyone looked down. Brian: Is he.... a blue light came out of the lava, then faded away. Zon: Huh? O.o teleported behind Toon. Toon: Is....OH GOD DUDE! jumped. Jack: HOLY SHEET. HOW DID YOU DO THAT!? WE SAW YOU FALL! Nick: Heh, Enderman, remember.... Toon:.... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH XD.... Brian: Guys, look!. ran across the ledge to a big piece of land and found a page on a Netherrack boulder. Brian: Uh... 5/8? Nick: Nice! Toon: Guys, we gotta look for Sci. Jack: We have to. He's our friend. All our friends. Nick: We have to find the pages too. Zon: WE HAVE TO FIND MY FUQING CEREAL! Everyone: ._. Zon: O.o Everyone: -_- Zon: O.o Brian, changing topic: Okay... well let's look for both at the same time. head over to another cliff, where they see.... Archibald: So there I was... finding the page when the Slendy came and took me! girl cries out in fear, as she, Archibald, and Sci sit around a fire, drinking Ghast Milk. Sci: GUYS! Toon: SCI! YOU'RE ALIVE! But who is this guy? Sci: Archibald and his daughter. He has a page.. Zon: Wait. Is that Cereal? Archibald: Ye- snatches it and downs it. Zon: Oh.... ohh...OHHH this is so good. Anyways... 5+2...... Sci: 2+5 equals.... Jack: 1*2+5..... Brian: IT'S SEVEN YOU GUYS! IT'S FUDGING SEVEN. Nick: 6/8.... we gotta keep looking. Sci: Archibald, do you know where the other two are? Archibald: I'm afraid not.... Toon: Dammit....where do we start looking? Nick: I think over there.. pointed. Brian: Dude what makes you think tha- saw a gigantic tunnel in the Netherrack, which was leading to a Darkish red colored castle. Brian: Oh.... Nick: Let's go! his diamond sword in hand, Nick started leading the way. Commerical Jack: Ugh, it's so hot in here... Brian: You don't say? Nick: Ugh, seriously guys.. stop beaching around and help me look for the pa- Toon: Uh.. guys.. look.. all looked forward to see the Red castle with a giant fortwall infront of it with Zombie Pigmen standing and guarding the outdoors. Jack: Whoa... Zon: O.O Sci: This should be fun.. Toon: Guys, guys, come on. I'm the best at talking. made a step forward and yelled. Toon: EXCUSE ME ZOMBIE PIGMEN, COULD YOU LOWER DOWN THIS DRAWBRIDGE PLEASE? Nick: Here we go... Everyone else: ._. Jack: DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Toon: Trust me on this one, I got this. up on the fortwall, two Zombie Pigmen looked at each other. Pigman 1: Ghmph. Pigman 2: Hmghrapmphm? Pigman 1: Grhmp. GRRHMPHAMRBM!!! Pigman 2: Grmhmpm....... Pigman 1: Graphmbmp <.< Toon: e.e Nick: *sigh* Pigman 1: Ghmprm... Zombie Pigman pulled a lever and the giant drawbridge made out of Nether Brick lowered down and caused a small earthquake after touching the ground. Toon: Told you this would work... Jack: ._. Nick: Ugh.. come on already... Castle doors opened and a Zombie Pigman, slightly bigger than the others with a diamond chestplate and helmet, walked infront of Toon with two regular Zombie Pigmen following him. Pigman Leader: Greetings. Toon: Uh...hi? Pigman Leader: What are you all doing in my dimension?! Brian: *Cough*YOURdimension?*Cough* Pigman leader turned at Brian. Pigman Leader: Hmph! stepped forward. Nick: What my friend Toon is trying to say is that.... we've been hunted down by Slenderman from the Overworld to here... and we only have 2 pages.. Pigman Leader: Hahm? Slenderman!? Argh that bastard! Sci: We're trying to find the 8 pages so we can get out of here.. Pigman Leader: Pages? ARGH! What pages? I haven't found any LEAVE MY KINGDOM NOW! Pigman Leader angirliy turned back and walked towards the castle doors. Brian: Scared? Pigman Leader stopped walking. Brian: You're scared of Slenderman? You have an army of Zombie Pigmen and you're scared of him? You're a pretty good ruler... Pigman Leader turned back at Brian and released steam from his nose. Pigman Leader: What.. did you just say!? I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!! pulled out a big Golden Sword with spikes on it. Brian pulled out his iron sword. Brian: Bring it, pile of pork. Nick: Wait, Brian! handed Brian his Diamond Sword. Nick: Show them who's boss. Brian: You think I wouldn't? xD rest of the Zombie Pigmen stepped back and came back on the Fortwall, watching the battle. Pigman Leader: ENOUGH! charged at Brian and tried to smash him with his sword vertically. Brian dodged it and jumped on top of his sword, then sliced him through the face horizontaly. The Pigmen stepped back. Pigman Leader: ARGH! Is that all you got? AAAAHAAAAAAAAARGH! tried to hit Brian multiple times, but Brian blocked every one of his attacks with his diamond sword, then kicked him and sliced him a few times. Pigman Leader: Ugh... drop of blood came from the Pigman's head. Pigman Leader: You are making me really angry.. AND YOU'RE GONNA REGREET IIIT!!!! once again tried to smash Brian vertically, Brian blocked the attack with his sword. Pigman Leader: ARGHAH! smashed Brian's sword away, then smashed Brian into a wall of Netherrack. Pigman Leader: Had.... enough? Everyone else: BRIAN! Brian: Aaaaargh... was badly injured, the Pigman Leader kept smashing him and laughing. Pigman Leader: AhahahahHAHAHAHAHA!! he made the final smash, he lifted his Golden Sword off, to see Brian missing from the hole in the wall. Pigman Leader: WHAT!? WHERE DID HE G-GAAAAAAAARGH! Pigman Leader looked down, only to see Nick's diamond sword's blade pierced through his chest. Pigman Leader: But... how?!!? collapsed down on the ground with Brian behind him, pulling the sword out of his corpse. Brian: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Nick: OMG DUDE! ARE YOU OK? Zon: THAT WAS SO BADASS!!!! Toon: NIIICEE :D Brian: Aah... up on the fortwall.. Zombie Pigman 1: He defeated our leader! Zombie Pigman 2: He defeated our leader!!! Zombie Pigman 3: HE DEFEATED OUR LEADER!!!!!! all started cheering and came through the castle door on the drawbridge. Brian looked back. Brian: Uh.... you don't say? xD Pigman Leader slowly started getting up and grabbing his golden sword. Pigman Leader: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAH! quickly made a 180 turn and horrizontaly sliced through the Pigman's neck, cutting his head off, which fell down on the ground and rolled up to one of the pigmen's leg, bumping in it. The Pigman grabbed the head and threw it off the bridge into the lava below. A Zombie Pigmen: You ARE the greatest warrior in the Nether!! Another one of the Zombie Pigmen: What may your words of wisdom be? Brian: Words of wisdom? Zombie Pigman: Yes, that's a tradition when we have a new ruler.. we must follow their ancient words of wisdom! Brian: Follow, you say...... Hmmmm... How about... Gold swords.... are a piece of sheet. All Zombie Pigmen: HORAAAAYYY!! ALL HAIL BRIANULTIMATEDRAGON! Zon: LAWL XD Nick: Woah.... I admire you, man xD Brian: Thanks lawl. All of the Zombie Pigmen: ALL HAIL BRIANULTIMATEDRAGON!!! minutes later. Zombie Pigman Engineer: If you need any more help, feel free to ask us! :D Brian: Do you happen to know where the 2 remaining pages are? Zombie Pigman Engineer: Hmm.. no idea, sorry. We have a map though, maybe it can help! handed Brian a map. Brian: Thanks.. wait a minute... guys, look! Toon: Hm? all gathered around Brian and looked at the map, which had a picture of Slenderman with what would seem an explosion behind him. Brian: This isn't a map.. it's the 7th page! Nick: Wow, who knew xD Zombie Pigman Engineer: Alright then! If you need any more help, ask me! I'm the Engineer! Nick: Oh... you guys go, I'll catch up.. Toon: Well.. okay.. left the Engineer Cabin, and Nick stayed inside. Nick: Hey... I need a favor. scene switches to Brian and the rest walking towards a cliff. Nick ran up behind them. Nick: I'm here! I had to do.. something. a few minutes, they are on the other side of the cliff, dead end infront of them. Jack: Well... that's it... Nick: What now..? Brian: Uh.. guys! teleported behind them on the other side of the cliff where they came from. He started getting closer and closer. Brian: OH GOD! Jack: HOLY SHEEEET!!! Sci: O_O Zon: NUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! Toon: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Nick: Hmmm... pulled out some boxes of TNT and threw them all over the bridge. They were connected with Redstone. Brian: DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!? Nick: TRUST ME ON THIS ONE! grabbed some more redstone. Toon: OH GOD!!! Nick: Wait for it... was getting close. Zon: ._. Nick: WAIT for it....! Brian: O_O Nick: WAIT FOR IT!!! Jack: O.o Nick: NOOWW!! torched the Redstone with a Redstone torch, the signal sent to the TNTs, which resulted in a massive explosion, causing the bridge between the two sides of the cliff to crash down into the lava into blocks of Netherrack, with Slenderman falling down, burning to death. Nick:...... Phew... Brian: Woah.. :O Toon: WE DID IT! Sci: Guys, look! 8th page was falling down to the cliff. Nick grabbed it. Nick: There it is! We got all 8 of them! :D Jack: Guess Slenderman had it all along.... Zon: Woah.. that's one cheap-ass motherfuqer ._. Toon: Ikr. giant purple vortex formed under all of them, and they all got sucked in. Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! few minutes later, they all got launched out of the Teleportation Tube in Chrono's place. Everyone changed back to their non-blocky versions, including Nick and Toon. Chrono: GUYS! jumped out of his chair and ran down to them. Chrono: You're alright!! Sci: Phew... all got up. Chrono: Wait... NICKTOONS! :O I mean Nick! Toon! :D Brian: We found them at MCFF xD Chrono:..Typical for Nick to be involved with Minecraft stuff xD Nick: Hey Chrono! Toon: HAI :D Chrono: Man, I think we'll call it a success! Zon: HELL YEAH! LET'S PARTYYYY!!!! few minutes later, the Team was saying their goodbyes to the Archibald and his daughter. Chrono: I've opened the teleportation tube, you can go back to the Minecraft world now :D Archibald: Thank you so much! To all of you! I will remember this day, my friends. We shall meet again soon.. Archibald, along with his daughter, rushed in the Teleportation Tube and teleported to his village in MCFF. Nick: ...What a long day. Brian: Ikr... I'm starving... and Toon looked at each other. Jack: Ham and cheese sandwhich? Toon: AWWWWWW YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!!! Everyone else: XDD Meanwhile, we see a scene of the Nether Fortress Castle of the inside, with a lot of Blazes and Zombie Pigmen partying. In the next scene, we see a large statue of Brian with his sword raised up in the air, with the statue being made of Nether Crystals and Glowstone. The statue was labeled: ~ Brianultimatedragon ~ Gold swords.... are a piece of sheet. --The Words of Wisdom Gallery Slenderman-for-minecraft-03-244x188.png|Slenderman is Coming.... for you! Trivia *Original title was " Diggin Minecraft Style " but due to the rage of being mad at Psy the old " american hater ", the title was changed *In Revenge, Sci would have written his death scene ( killed by Slenderman ) Category:The End of Wikia Category:User:Sci100 Category:Episodes Category:EPICNESS Category:AWESOMENESS